


Pearls

by ElyseSium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fantasy elements, Marine Biologist OC, Ocean, fluff?, irregular updates, mermaid au, merman levi, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyseSium/pseuds/ElyseSium
Summary: The ocean, ever blue and mysterious, was the cause of Amara Rhea de Vera’s suffering. Taking away her parents at a tender age of ten and giving her the phobia of storms. Despite this, there was no denying her attraction to the ocean.Now, at the age of twenty-five and pursuing a new oppurtunity in an old city. What will she discover? What is this mysterious pod that the sonar is picking up? And who the fuck keeps messing with the expensive equipment!





	Pearls

      Small arms flailed wildly within rocking waters in a desperate attempt to find any source of purchase. A short neck stretched to the limit to keep nose and mouth out of the water. However, failing as another wave came crashing down upon the child. Her tiny body harshly swayed this way and that as ocean currents grew stronger. Nothing but adrenaline and the sheer will to survive propelled heavy legs to move. As she breached the water, heavy rain pelted her head and stubborn water continued to slap against her.

      She doesn’t know how it happened. She doesn’t know what happened to the ship. She doesn’t know how long it’s been. She doesn’t know if there were even survivors. Hell, she doesn’t know where her parents are.   

      However, among these  _ I-don’t-know _ s is the one simple fact that  _ she is going to die _ . 

      She knows this as she feels her body getting heavier and heavier. As her lungs burned and brown eyes stung, she knows. And at this revelation, she opened her mouth to wail only for disgusting salt water to push through. 

      Despite the harsh environment surrounding her, somehow there was a soft call. She listens. It was faint but the suggestion sounded sweet.

_       Let go. Just let the waves rock and pull you under. _

      And so, she did.

      With the exhaustion taking over, her arms slowly come to relax, her legs following soon after just in time for a large wave to roll her under into awaiting dark depths. Burning sensations in her chest distracted her from the cold exterior as her oxygen source is cut. Tiny bursts of white like fireworks against the night sky begin to fill her vision and eyelids grew exceedingly heavier. She released the remaining oxygen in her lungs in the form of weak bubbles from her nose and mouth.

      With her failing vision, she saw a shadowy figure dancing around her. Glimpses here and there of a long tail.  _ And arms? No, probably fins. A Shark?  _ Her eyes continue to follow as the figure weave in and out of her vision, but stopping after watching gave her a headache.

      The last sensation she registered before the darkness took over was the odd feeling of something smooth yet prickly brushing against her hands.

_       Amara is going to die. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like the prologue.
> 
> Thought? Concerns? Feelings? Constructive Critisms? I'd like to know what you think!


End file.
